Rein of terror
by Smurf4
Summary: Follow the path of a young warrior rein who sets off to rid the world of the gobu empire, along the way he meets a lot of new friends who help him in all his battles. this is a final fantasy style story and i ask everyone to read it because it is of great


REIN OF TERROR Written by Ciaran Murphy smurfsdabomb@hotmail.com please please please mail me and tell me what you thought of the story, all mail answered  
  
This is something that has been in my mind for ages now and I am only now putting it in writing. The story is about a young warrior named Rein who is sick of the boring life In his hometown so along with his less proactive friend Bailey he sets off to show his fighting skills in the coliseium but he has been spotted by the king of a big and prosperous empire and is asked to join the army of his empire. Rein isnt given a choice and so his actions will cause him to suffer later on... This story is incredibly long and in my mind there is so much I want to write about I could easily make about 8 books worth!!!! Maybe more, but anyway first things first heres a list of some of the main characters in the story. If you don't want to find out skip on to the story  
  
Log  
  
26/01/03 Lucky you internet viewers I am going to add extra sections just for you guys!!!! These sections are in varies different areas of the story where it begins it is marked with a * and ends with a &!!! I hope enjoy these new sections.  
  
15/01/03 I have released the book of rein of terror!!!! It will be retailing in my local bookstores but wont be getting a national release unless its very successful  
  
12/01/03 I have finished the text in the story  
  
2/02/03 Initial release!!! Major change from no release  
  
21/12/02 Story half finished!!!! Should only be another couple of weeks  
  
11/12/02 about a quarter done!!  
  
1/12/02 Characters section completed  
  
25/11/02 Story started  
CHARACTERS Rein-The main character, he is extremly brave and even though he puts his life in danger he will always be there for his friends. A truly inspired leader who was born from the country town of nevavile.  
  
Bailey-none to many as "Reins mate" but baileys personailty is far deeper then that. While he is not so quick to jump in to a fight defending team mates he is always there for them and would put his life on the line for them even if he isnt as brave as Rein. He and Rein have been friends since they were kids.  
  
King Tyke- The king of the rich kingdom of craineington. He shows loyalty and grace to his people but does not tolerate others from other kingdoms.  
  
Elmo-The kings loyal kinsman. Elmo however does not idoly follow orders, he stands up for other peoples rights even if that means going up against his king. As a swordsman there is no other who can a weild a single sword as powerfully as elmo and should his swordsmanship fail he can burn foes with fire spells.  
  
Snowy-The kings kinsman and head of the knights of craineington. Snowy shows no mercy to foes and slices them with his two swords and if that fails he can use his ice spells. Snowy would give his life to his king and follows his orders despite his moral objection.  
  
Tyke jr-The kings son and prince of craineington. He shows little respect for his father and in general is more in touch with the people of craineington then his father. When he joins Rein he sees himself as the leader even though many others don't.  
  
Pikachu-Knight of craineington who works under snowy.  
  
Percy-Knight of craineington who works under snowy  
  
Gatomon-A resident of craineington who joins Rein to help save the world from the gobu empire. Gatomon weilds powerful claws and can also use thunder spells  
  
Gabumon-A resident of craineington who joins Rein to help save the world from the gobu empire. Gabuumon wields a horn on his head and strong claws he is also able to cast ice spells.  
  
Franswa- A powerful fighter who crushes foes with his fists. He comes from the unknown town of yeto. When he meets Rein he challenges him to a duel  
  
Rex- The mysterious creature that resembles a massive dog who was discovered by Rein in the middle of the roko empires hq. He is mysterious and not much is known about him or his past...  
  
Well that's all the characters you need to know for the moment, there are lots more but that will be in the sequel. Write here I go (get it ( ) I hope you enjoy this story and since I spent a long time on this you could pay me back by sending me an emial on smurfsdabomb@hotmail.com to pay me back thanks!!!  
  
Chapter1  
  
"So this is my life... I have all this potential and I don't even get to test it out nor will I ever be able to try it out. Whats the point in living if you have no goal."I looked up and saw Bailey staring at me puzzled "what are you sayin Rein""im saying that this town isnt big enough to hold me I need to expand.you know?"I jumped on the roof of my house and spun a wooden stick around, ya see now imagine if I had a blade instead of a twig!!!! Imagine how strong I'd be.. Just the thought of that made me sit down and stare up into the sky. "Quit your daydreaming Rein theres enough violence in this world without you adding to it and besides there is plenty of goals you could have in this town" I sniggered at the idea of a goal doing something like a potato farmer or maybe I could own a shop. yeah right fighting was the only thing for me and it wasn't to cause violence it was to protect the world from the gobus and one day I will destroy their floating ship in the sky no that was a goal.I had enough of Baileys attitude because I had my mind made up " im going to the coliseium in craineington wheter you approve or not". That night I couldn't sleep because I knew I was leaving this hole and finally fulfiling my dreams. Yeah I will enter the competition in craineington and some rebel groups might spot me and ask me to join them and then we would destroy the gobu empire and I would return to Nevavile a hero!!!! I couldn't tell my parents about this because I know they wouldn't approve but its something I have to do and it wouldn't be the first time I ran away... besides Im practicly and adult so its about time I left home.Think I care about what Bailey has to say, hes a good friend but just doesent understand what im talking about. I had all my stuff packed so I decided it was time that I left. As I stepped outside I took one last look at the house and knew that when I next returned I would be a hero and everyone would be proud of me. I would miss bailey as he was the best friend I have ever had, but he would never come with me so I had to choose a friend or my destiny and I had to choose my destiny. I took one last look at the moonlit town and then hit the road for craineington. The journey was quiet mainly because it was night time and I had nobody with me. I kinda missed Bailey even if he did fuss all the time but I was sure that I would soon forget about him when my fighting carreer had begun. I also had taken some money from home to buy myself a proper weapon, I didn't like takeing the money but I would pay it back soon enough. I saw the lights of the city of craineington. It had always been a big and lively city but was well protected by its army so I had never really explored it. I knew that it had many secrets especially its castle nestled in the center of the city. As I approached the gate of the city I noticed 2 large soldiers gaurding the way. I really didn't fancy taking them on so I knew that I must act mannerly towards them."Hello good soldiers I am here to compete in your tournament"They looked at me in confusion and one of them stifled a smirk. " listen kid this is no place for your jokes ok! So run along now" Rage hit me I couldn't believe that they werent taking me seriously and after all the way I had travelled "listen to me I have travelled all the way from nevavile to fight in this tournament and I brought money to buy a weapon and.. Hold on boys. A large white man had walked over to us. "General snowy sir this child was." "It doesent matter what age the lad is if he has money to spend on a weapnon and he has the fighters heart then that's all you need to compete. I watched as the 2 gaurds opened the gate to the city of craineington. There was so many people here I couldn't believe it. I bustled my way through the crowd and into the weapon store where supriseingly there was no other customers there. "hello there young fello looking for a weapon " beamed the shopkeeper. "erm yeah what can I get for 40 gold" the shopkeeper looked at me puzzled and then rooted under the counter. "well my lad all I can offer you is a single dagger or this butterfly sword" I stared fixated on the butterfly sword I couldn't believe It . it was perfect!!! " ill take the butterfly sword" ok ok but I must warn you that this is extremely unlucky it has had 47 owners and all of which have ..well you know" I don't have time for superspicions I have to get to the tournament. He handed me the sword and wished me the best of luck. This sword was perfect!!! I couldn't stop spinning it round in admiration. "like your sword so?" a big red man was watching me and I felt embarassed if he was there all the time. "yeah it's a great sword.. im goin to compete in the games are you?" ha ha no I am completely against the murderous competiton as so many lifes are wasted each and every year so I want you to take care you hear? I don't wanna have to take that sword back to this shop again" I didn't know what he meant by that so I just walked out of the shop. When I arrived outside I noticed that the streets were empty. I glanced at my watch and and found out why,the competition is starting!!!!! I got ready to srint towards the coliseium but I didn't know the way. I splumped against the wall of the weapon shop and mourned because my one shot for fame was ruined. "want some directions kid?" it was the red man again I wouldn't usually accept offers from strangers but this time I was despreate "yeah thanks but who are you?" Come on kid theres not much time for chit chat you have a competition to enter. "yeah your right" we talked very little over the rest of the journey and when we arrive at the coliseium the stranger stopped and looked me in the eye. "its not too late to back out from the danger you know" no way this is my destiny I must fight in it. He sighed and then said "please take care" ok I will anyway its not like im gonna die or anything is it I joked "its starting you better get in" ok I will thanks for your help. I ran inside and discovered that everyone else was already inside the large bowl. Most of them were bigger then me but I wasn't worried and with my new weapon I felt like I could take the world on. I watched as a man walked onto a stage above all us warriors. The man was gaurded by two bulky soldiers and as he arrived all the other contestants bowed before him. I really must have stood out before him as he looked at me with disgrace. I knew that this was king tyke now a jackass who I showed little or no respect for. "ignorant peasant how dare you make a mockery of me!!!!!" "all other contestants leave the arena and release the monsters for this.. this child to battle" he bellowed. Now he had made me mad by calling me a child I was going to show him how wrong he was. Now the arena was being flooded by a swarm of four legged beasts. There was hundreds of them so I was getting slighty worried. * There called muclings there a waste type monster so it shouldn't be too hard came a voice behind me. "hey its you who helped me here" aye it is but I shouldn't have been follish enough to bring you here and with that he drew his sword. "ELMO what are you doing" screamed the king. You're the great knight elmo!! I said as I stared at his sword. Yes I am but you need help here so im gonna have to help ya ok!!! Yeah thanks. A monster had jumped up at me and I did the foolish thing of closing my eyes in fear. Yyyyyah elmo lunged at the creature and sliced him up. I thought you were tougher then that. He was right I was tougher then that and I had to prove it. I spotted a creture advancing on me so I dived into the air spun my blade round and round and then SLAM!!! Hmmm not bad you've got talent kid. since you know my name I think I should know yours he said as he aimed a fire spell at a group of creatures eliminating them all. Its rein and I spun round taking out two nearby creatures. This was easy one hit and they were all down and I casually took out another five. Eventually we had defeated all the creatures and I took a well deserved break. "whew that was tough eh elmo. elmo?" you shouldn't take a break kid.. hey you're the guy who let me into the city!!!! Ignorant country bumpkin I am the great general snowy kid so show some respect, anyway its your lucky day because the king has decided that you will be entered into out army and as he said that he bowed down and the king approached me accompanied by a handful of gaurds."so young rein you will train for us and fight the good fight. "wow thank you I think I will go back home and think it offer" a broad smirk swept across his face and he said "that wasn't an offer" the damn clown I knew I couldn't trust him.. this was it I couldn't just run away home with nothing no I had to make this trip worthwhile. Yes I will take the king of the richest nation out and return victourous to my hometown. "you cant harm me and you're the king of nothing to me" "why you dirty peasant" yelled snowy and he attempted to lunge at me. "step down snowy" said the king Snowy glared at me and stepped back. The king stepped up and picked up a butterfly sword and jumped off the stage "now lets see how good you are" Elmo looked horrofied at this "sire please he is only a child please spare him" Sorry elmo but he challenged me a broad smirked swept across his face.. And I ALWAYS accept a challenge. Elmo and snowy cleared the arena and left me and king tyke along in the ring. I glared into his eyes and he glared back I had a great chance to do what many would only dream of doing taking out the king of craineington. "DRAW PUNK" he yelled and he swept his sword on the ground towards me, I jumped into the air and struck down hard at him. He quickly blocked my swift attack and used his strength to push me back. "If you accept defeat now your life will be spared kid" This time it was my time to smirk "is the great king nervous?" I could see an expression of outrage sweep across snowys face in the crowd but the king remained silent. He swung his sword at me like an axe but I easily dodge rolled out of the way. Now it was my turn. time for a strike raid attack!!! I put all the power I could muster and threw my sword at him. He struck it back, I returned it again and this time the power of it knocked him over I returned it a final time and it struck him with such force and struck him in the chest. He lay wounded in the middle of the arena but before I had a chance to deal the critical blow snowy and 5 other gaurds jumped into the arena and advanced on me. I used strike raid to take out a large dopey guard and then used my blade in a spinning move to slice up two others. A mace weilding guard rushed towards me, I dodged rolled behind him and used a rapid energy slash to take him out. Snowy unleashed lasers from his twin swords at me which I had difficulty avoiding but I recovered well and strike raided the final guard. Snowy ran towards me with his swords and struck at me, I defende the blow but the force of the blow gave me a preview of snowys power.. but I had an idea!!! If I could throw my blade round him and catch it will hes following it and then hit him unexpectedly, it was my only choice because fighting snowy head on was suicide. I aimed to throw my blade but snowy just sneared."don't bother trying a strike raid kid it wont work" and he got ready to hit it away. I flung my blade with all my might and watched as it spun round snowy. Snowy followed the blade confused. I met the blade around snowy and caught it, snowy still unaware I was there turned round and at that moment I used rapid smash and knocked snowy clean out. Wow I couldn't believe that I had defeated the king and the whole army!!! I looked at my still surrondings and noticed that one body was trying to crawl away and it was the king!!! I rushed over to him and stood on his hand. "so almighty king you are going to retreat now are you not" but the king remained silent. I had come so far and I had to finish this off so I raised my blade and slammed it down hard destroying the most powerful man in the country. In case reinforcements were to arrive I evacuted the area and left the town.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I arrived in the hill overlooking the town and sat there thinking about what I should do next. I came to this town to prove to others how good I was but I impressed nobody instead I ended up killing some of the finest warriors in the world which if the gobu empire were to find out it may signal an attack. I sighed "if only I would think before I act" "But Rein its not all your fault" a voice said behind me. I spun around expecting to see a guard but instead saw my old friend Bailey. I was amazed watta are you doing here I blurted out. Just came to see you impress the world but instead I see the world will be after you now. to tell you the truth I shouldn't be surprise your always screwing up he chuckled. I didn't know what to say except laugh . come on bailey its getting late lets set up camp for the night. I didn't get much sleep that night because I couldn't help thinking what I would do next... go home... stay here.go somewhere new, to tell you the truth I felt lost, but since bailey is here I feel more comfortable with him around.like I am home. Finally morning broke and I walked outside the tent and stretched but to my alarm someone was running up the hill at an amazing speed. BAILEY wake up someones coming. Hey you are you rein said the stranger. Who wants to know I said clutching my blade. He sneered just about the craineington army.. Well at least whats left of it. I said nothing and debated in my mind if I should attack or run. Don't sweat it rein im on your side im on your side I despise what my father has been doing and I hate the army. Your father said bailey confused. Yes my father was the king im ashamed to say even though I hate him, I wont beat round the bush I am on a quest to rid the world of the gobu empire and I was wondering if you and your friend would like to join me rein. its for the good of the planet!!! Are you for real I said as a glanced at baileys weary face. Ya think I would come all the way up here just for a fight? I sneered humph that wouldn't surprise me with someone from craineington."Ye know the gaurds think im looking for you" and he drew his blade "and when I find you im supposed to kill you".. well if you want a piece of me bring it on!!! In the corner of my eye I saw bailey cowering behind me. Rein he looks pretty tough, maybe we should just bail he said. Yeah he was pretty tough. just like his dad and his blade looked identical to mine except it was bigger so fighting him may not be suce a good idea.. although I couldn't just flee, I waited for him to attack but instead he just sneered "I told you Im on your side" and he withdrew his blade. Be careful rein, don't let your guard down whispered rein. In the distance I heard the call of gaurds and the blaring of horns..no the gaurds. and there all around me. Don't worry rein ill take care of this said tyke and I watched as he marched up to the commander. "commander you may stand down" "but prince why" these guys have the same goal as me, to rid the world of scum. But sir!!! Surely you know what he has done!!! Aye a tragic loss was my father but once greed and evil get a hold of people it never lets go, I am leaving now and don't follow us anymore. But prince!!! Are you disobaying my orders? n-no sir I will leave immediately. Look after craineington commander and I will return. I put my life on it prince. And with that all the gaurds marched down the hill again. See rein I told you I was for real. Ok so I believe you tyke, but the empire isnt all that I will have to destroy im afraid craneington is a threat as well especially the cannons on the craneington castle. they will have to be eliminated. Tyke paused for a moment and said "I agree, we sould leave tommorrow morning as security will be lax. You got a tent to stay in I asked. Ill be fine he responded and walked off into the forest, see ya in the morning. I turned to bailey and indicated that I was heading into the tent and he followed me. "you don't buy his story do you rein?" he said worringly i..i don't know what to believe. There was an awkward pause in the tent for a moment and I knew that bailey didn't trust him. Bailey I know that we need all the help we can get right now. "whats this we you've been mentioning we the whole time, what makes you think that I am gonna risk my life to fight some blood thirsty empire!!!, heck going with tyke is probably a bigger risk then taking down the gobu empire. I stared at bailey in shock as he was usually so helpful. He stared back and a look of sympathy swept over his face "rein i. im no fighter I would just slow you down" but bailey I proclaimed. But bailey wasn't listening to me, he swept his backpack onto his shoulder on marched out of the tent "im sorry rein but this adventure isnt for me". I was stunned my one friend , my only friend was leaving me, just walking out and I couldn't say a thing. I rusehed out of the tent intending to talk bailey into returning but as I watched him walking him into the dusk-lit meadows. I was speechless watching him deserting me like this but what could I do?.. I sat there for a while thinking over what to do next and decided to rest in the tent.  
  
CHAPTER 3 I awoke at dawn and pondered in my mind what I should do next, should I go home? No I should carry on, I will carry on, when I left I was on my own and I intended to go on my own and so what if im on my own I can cope, although if I was going to bring down the weaponry inside craineington castle I would need someone who was familiar with the area. Tyke was in the forest and I knew that I couldn't do it on my own so I would have no choice other then asking him for help. Even so bailey was still at the back of my mind and after craneington was sorted out I would find him and resolve things with him even if that means returning to nevaville. I packed up the tent and slung the bag on my shoulder. I gazed at the dew-laden trees flooded throughout the wood, I knew there was no turning back now and I headed into the woods. I saw the leaves shimmering and rays of light flickered through the trees. In the distance a small stream glistened and a familiar figure was standing in front of it. "I knew youd come" sneered tyke "I only want to rid the world of evil, and I need a guide to get me through craneington castle I said not making eye contact at him. "of course,well no time like the present eh?' he said. I nodded in agreement and we wandered out of the woods and into the meadow overlooking the town. Not much was said between us, maybe because I didn't trust him, maybe I was concerned about bailey, I didn't really know. I was only trying to take the evil out of life fo my friends and family. Bah baileys gone and my parents didn't even know I was going. I couldn't tell them because I knew they wouldn't agree, they never agreed with Ronny and that's why he ran off to complete the same mission I am trying to accomplish, but he never returned, I havnt seen him since that night. "rein wake up little buddy"Ronny pushed me until I stirred and then sat up dozy and confused. Whats wrong? I said sleepily. "I have to go now, you know to destroy the empire,what we talked about" he said with a sorrowful look. No don't go I pleaded."sorry" he said and walked towards the door. Ill go with you I said starting to cry. The thought of a 8 year old fighting against the empire amused him and a broad smile swept across his face "I will return rein and when your older we'll fight evil together". You promise?. "I promise" he winked at me and then trudged out of the room. That was the last I heard of ronny, he never kept his promise. Every night for years I would look out of my bedroom window hoping to see him walk down the lane victorious, but he never came. Maybe I will just have to fight for myself if nobody else is there for me. "here we are rein"I looked confused at a dark old stone building "this isnt the castle"tyke giggled and said :it's the back way only residents know how to get it.But theres no door here.Tykes giggle turned into a smirk and he proudly said "this is a security feature theres no door there at all its only a holigram" and he walked straight through the wall. I quickly followed and to my surprise it worked I was in a large room which is what I pictured the castle would be like. "you better get used to strange machines and technology in here because this castle is full of em"he said with a look of caution.The old stone exterior is a clever decoy to fool enemies, anybody who comes in here who doesent know what there doing will find themselves dead pretty fast, anyway our destination is the control room on the top floor, it contains a self destruct mechinism for the twin cannons" Finally things were starting to look up, I had found someone I could trust and I was about to do what I do best cause trouble for evil!! Tyke now had lost his smirk and now had a serious look on his face "theres 10 floors in this caslte, only 3 can be reached by using the stairs the rest can only be accesed by using the moving floor stairs and that aint easy to use" why not? "Because if the security gaurds suspect any suspicious behaviour they will unleash boobie traps on the moving floor, its not to be toyed with!!!,But I have a plan to reach the top floor, come on!" and he raced up the stairs.I followed him up to the third floor and he brought me down a dark hallway with an air vent on top. "think you can fit in" he asked concerned. Naturally I said discraged at the idea that I couldn't. "good follow it along and it should bring you to the moving floor, im going another way and ill meet you there" I leaped up into the air vent and clambered my way through it,this was simple for me and presented no difficulty, I had worked my way through it so fast I was sure I would have to wait for tyke,I could now see the exit and I leaped out of it not careing where I landed. I felt hitting something hard and looked under me to see that I had landed on someone. I quickly jumped up and looked at the person. "oww that hurt" siad a slender young cat as he was helped up by a wise broad creature."who are you" said the big blue one, names rein, ermm sorry bout what happened, I wasn't watching. "that's ok sir" said the cat looking nervous. Why you calling me sir? "arent you a member of the army?" The craineington army I said a smile wipeing across my face, you must be joking. The big blue creature removed himslef from his cautious stance and moved towards me, he extended his hand out "please to meet you im gabumon and this is gatomon" hiya, sooo are ye guys anti- craneington? "gatomon looked surprised at me saying this and searched around to make sure nobody was watching "yes me and gabumon are very much against the plans of king tyke" I guess you didn't know he was dead so I said calmly. "oh yes I am very aware and while we should be celebrating a new issue has arised and that is who the succesor will be and will they follow on king tykes rules" said gatomon sternly I betcha ye didn't know I was the one who killed him. They stood there stunned for a moment unable to say a word when gatomon finally blurted out "you must be quite a warrrior" Anyway im here to take down this castle, um ye guys wanna help me? Gabumons eyes lit up at my offer "we would have it no other way then to eliminate it but do you know how?" yeah trust me me and tyke jr are gonna blow this joint up by activating the self destruct mechianism in the control room. "I knew tyke was a rebel, but blowing his home up.." said gatomon head trailing away. So I gotta get going are ye guys in? you betcha they both said. "we should split up in order not to arouse suspicion, ye two go up by the moving floor and ill go by the forbiden corrider" said gabumon exicited by the idea. Gotcha and me and gatomon head towards the moving floor. I know I ws supposed to wait for tyke but he was showing no signs of coming and I cant be waiting foreverr. Lo and behold rein, the moving floor!!! I couldn't believe it, was this in my world it looked so hi-tech so futuristic, I was amazed.how does it work I asked "well basically you stand on it and get off on the floor you want it goes from floor 3 right up to floor 9, but along the way there is one corrider that will lead up to floor 10 and it's a secret one!!" gatomon said cheerfully. How can you be excited about risking you life? Gatomon giggled at this "im stronger then I look and I welcome a challenge" I thought to myself that this guy sounded a lot like me. We leaped onto the moving floor and waited. When do we get off I asked. "patenince he responded I must concentrate" I waited for him to finish but he didn't and at this stage we were nearing the end of it. When all of a sudden gatomon sprung into action leaping down a corrider that looked like all the others. Stunned at his sudden reaction, I quicklty exteneded a rope from my blade and flung at the wall, luckily it hit where I wanted and I flung my onto the platform. I bent down and tried to catch my breath. "you gotta be tougher then" giggled gatomon. What ere you doing back there? I asked."oh it's the power of the cat, I can concentrate on nearby things, sorry if I startled you. Forget about it!! We continued along the corrider until we got to a big red door labeled control room. I peered inside the window on the door and was alarmed to see a familiar face. Snowys in there I informed gatomon. Gatomons usual cheeky apperance dissapeared and was replaced by a look of fear. "ulp captain snowy?" you don't have to come in gatomon I can handle him myself, even though in my mind I had sever doubts about going in on my own."no rein ill go too!!" thank you gatomon. Without further quibble I flung the door open and withdrew my blade. Snowy slowly turned around from working on the control panel, "ahh rein you took your time: and he clicked his fingers. Two beefy soldiers appeared behind us with something in one of their arms. We jumped out of their way and into the middle of the floor. "gabumon?" said gatomon confused. Yeah It was gabumon in their hand, he was caught!!! "so rein I think you may as well give it up, I have been following you the whole time and I must say you took your time getting In here, but im afraid your journey ends here"pikachu percy get them" in a flash gabumon leapt out of percys hand and pointed his powerful horn straight at him. I gave the nod of agreement to gatomon and he lunged at pikachu with a thunder ball which threw him out of the room, likwise gabumon charged at percy which took their fight into the corrider. "none of your goons to help you know snowy" I said preparign for battle. Snowy laughed and responded "I need no help to defeat a child like yourself" and he withdrew his twin swords. I held my blade in front of me ready to fight snowy. Im the back of my mind I was unsure wether I could defeat the finest swordsman in the country, but I had no choice now I had to fight!!!. I felt uneasy about waiting for snowy to make the first move so I decided that I would make the first move, I noted a long pipe extended across the ceiling, because it might be useful. I ran towards the wall and bounced all my weight against the wall and rebounded towards snowy, I raised my blade above my head and slammed it towards snowy as hard as I could. In a flash snowy responded by sheilding himself with his swords. I hit the ground from the impact and immediately leapt up to see a grin on snowys face, 'THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO REIN?" Snowy then held his swords together and unleashed a silver laser beam. The laser was too fast and I failed to get out of the way. The laser hit me with unforgetable force and I plummeted to the ground, maybe never to get up again. My vision faded and I knew I couldn't fight snowy anymore. I looked up at the ceiling and watched snowy stand before me with his sword out in front of me ready to strike "so this is how the life of a killer ends?"then I heard the door slam open and a familiar voice echoed through the room. 


End file.
